Saiyan Solider
by Justtellingstories
Summary: Frezia's alive and his army is at full strength. Vegeta kidnaps Gohan and forces him to join his Saiyan army. Gohan tries to escape this army but its hard after he makes some new friends. Can Goku and the rest of the Z crew save Gohan? And can Gohan's new friends and his old friends be able to destroy Freiza once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys!**

**This one I'm pretty happy with actually I was really excited to write it. I have it all written out just needs a few tweaks to fix small things. **

_**Frezia's alive and his army is at full strength. Vegeta kidnaps Gohan and forces him to join his Siayan army. Can Goku and the rest of the Z crew save Gohan? And can Gohan's new friends and his old friends be able to destroy Freiza once and for all?**_

**I'm extremely dyslexic so grammar and spellings are not my strong points please just ignore them they best you can! Sorry!**

**Any review and comments are helpful so please let me know your opinions. Nothing negative always positive! Keep me motivated! **

**Please and thank you**

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

Goku collapsed to his knees and pounded the Earth with his fists. No. This had never happened to him before. He had never lost like this. His son. They had his son! What little energy was left in his tiered body exploded and he screamed. His spiky black hair flickering a blinding gold, energy sparked around him cracklings and popping. The ground beneath him shook and began to crack.

Piccolo and Krillian touched down to the Earth then as they all watched the Siayan ship get further and further into the atmosphere. Piccolo gritted his teeth and clenched his giant green hands. He had failed his pupil. His youngest friend. His first friend. At 15 Gohan had become a strong warrior even if the Earth had been at peace for so long since their fight with Freiza on Namek. But he was out numbered. Vegeta and his entire ship of minions' vs one half Siayan. That just wasn't fair. Piccolo should have come to the boy's aid sooner.

Krillian grimaced as his childhood friend screamed in emotional agony. Slowly he took a deep breath and clapped a comforting hand on his broad shoulder. The bald man was at a loss for words. "I-I'm sorry, Goku...we'll get him back. Don't worry about that."

Goku's energy drained and he pounded the hard dirt again. "We have to, Krillian. Who knows what Vegeta will do to him."

* * *

"Let go of me!" The young half Siayan screamed at the top of his lungs. His power lever surged causing sparks of energy to fly around him. It made a few of the weaker aliens fly backwards hitting the walls of the ship. There were at least 10 soldiers piled on top of the boy, pinning him to the floor. He continued to scream, kick and fight them with everything he had. "Let go! Dad! Daddy!" He screamed but he knew it was helpless. Beneath him he could feel the space ship lift from the ground and gain speed as it shot off into space.

Suddenly one of the alien soldiers stepped forward holding a strange device in his hands. It was square with prongs like a human Taser. The grip the other soldiers had on him tightened and the one closest to his head pulled on his orange GI that matched his fathers, exposing his muscular neck. The ugly green alien with the nose of a bird's beak stepped forward and thrust the device into Gohan's neck. He screamed again as an electric shock ripped through the young man's toned body. Inside of him he felt his energy drain and his golden hair subsided back to a black mess. His heart raced in panic when he tried to fight the awful feeling but he soon realized he couldn't move. It was like his limbs had been bound to the cold metal floor of the docking area.

"Are you done, boy?" A cold voice sneered somewhere above him but he couldn't see over the bodies on top of him. But sweat started to bead on his forehead as that voice echoed in his brain. He could recognize that voice from anywhere.

Slowly the soldiers climbed off the half Siayan and stood to either side of a dark haired man. Vegeta smirked at the young Super Siayan who was frozen defenseless on the floor of his ship. Gohan took in his surroundings then. He was in a dimly lit room. Space pods similar to the ones his uncle or Vegeta and Nappa traveled in when they first came to earth, where lined along the far wall. From a window behind Vegeta Gohan's heart sank. Outside the sky was nearly pitch black. The only light were tiny stars hundreds of miles away from them. They had already left Earth. He was trapped with no way to get home.

Vegeta stood above him near his feet. The superior grin on his face infuriated Gohan. In a desperate attempt to get away again Gohan tried to move his arm or kick his leg. Nothing. His body didn't even move, not even a twitch. He tossed his head back and forth and screamed in frustration.

"Enough, boy!" Vegeta shouted above his screams.

Gohan stopped screaming his chest rising and falling as he panted. Vegeta hadn't changed much over the past couple years. He grew maybe a few inches taller and his face began to show his age. But he was still the same. Still wore the same Siayan armor with a dark blue undershirt. Vaguely Gohan noticed Vegeta gripped something tightly in his hand. His eyes followed the brown leather strap from Vegeta's hand to behind him were it ended hooked to a brown leather collar hooked around the thin neck of a young girl behind him. This was the first time he spotted a young girl behind him. She was thin, almost unhealthy looking, the bones of her shoulders, spine and ribs visible from the white dress she wore. A thin strap of fabric was tied behind her neck into a bow and the rest of the dress was just plain white behinds a hem of lace at the bottom where it stopped just above her knees. An off white apron was tied around her waist. Then Gohan looked at her face. Besides the scars there she was beautiful. Her blue eyes were so clear they sparkled and she had long curly blond hair that bounced down her back. Gohan wondered who she was and why she was here. She hid behind Vegeta slightly, avoiding eye contact with the boy.

Vegeta stalked forward pulling her along by the leather leash as he circled Gohan on the floor. "You've defiantly gotten stronger," he mused to himself. "Not that pathetic whiney brat you were before."

Gohan followed Vegeta through narrowed eyes. "What's going on?" He demanded. "Why did you bring me here?"

The girl laid eyes on him then but she quickly looked back at Vegeta her eyes full of suspicion.

Vegeta nodded at her. "Your correct, girl. I did bring him here to join Comptos's team."

Her eyes widened but Gohan furrowed his eyebrows his heart was beating painfully again his chest. What was going on? Did that girl speak to Vegeta telepathically? Who was she? Who was Comptos?

"This is my personal slave," Vegeta continued seeing the confusion in his prisoner's eyes. "She's a no one. Just pleasant on the eyes to keep company."

Her expression fell and she looked down at her hands that were folded in front of her.

"It's a shame your father didn't want to join my team. I gave him two chances. Oh well. I just have to settle for his son."

"He would never join you or the rest of your evil Siayan crew!" Gohan shouted. "Neither will I! He will come find me!"

Vegeta chuckled. "Do you think he will make it in time?" The man bent low above the boys head so that his face was just a few inches above Gohan's. "Freiza has already sent the orders to have your precious Earth destroyed in 3 months. And if he did survive he barely escaped Freiza before...do you think your beloved father could take on Freiza and his entire restored army and my restored army?"

Gohan blinked in surprise hearing that monsters name. "F-Frezia?"

The Prince straightened and nodded. "Yes. He's very much alive and well after a special wish was made on a place you call "New Namek". Too bad for the people there..."

Frezia was alive? He had found New Namek? No...Gohan shuddered thinking about all those innocent people there. Why didn't they know what had happened. Why didn't Kami or Dende know what had happened to their people? Energy mixed with anger began to stir inside of Gohan but the paralyze state he was in forbid any energy to escape him so it bubbled underneath his skin making him feel crazy. He gritted his teeth and groaned.

"But that is why your here..." Vegeta stated circling Gohan again pulling that poor girl behind him. "I want you in my army."

"Why?" Gohan spat. "So I can serve Frezia under you? Destroy innocent planets and innocent lives? Your weak, Vegeta! You had a chance to get away from him but you didn't! Now your nothing but his puppet!"

A powerful hand came down on Gohan's cheek in a flash of light followed by a sudden pain at this ribs where Vegeta's boot landed. Both blows knocked the air out of him and he sputtered and coughed trying to catch another breath. "I tried being nice to you, you stupid brat. Let's see if you would say the same thing again after a few beatings from me." The man said dangerously and his soldiers that had faded into the background laughed darkly. Vegeta snapped his fingers and two of the bigger dark greenish aliens stepped forward grabbing Gohan from underneath his arms and hauling him to his feet, holding him on either side. His body was still limp, his feet hovered inches above the floor.

The Siayan stalked out of the landing bay and into a brightly lit hallway pulling his blond slave along behind him and his henchmen followed with the half Siayan teen. Gohan catalogued everything he saw in the back of his mind. Every door, every sign, and every turn they took. It may be useful in his escape later. It felt like they walked a long time he wondered how big this ship was. From the outside Gohan remembered it looked giant, bigger than anything Bulma's ever built. But inside it felt like it was the size of a small city.

Finally Vegeta stopped outside a door on the far side of the spaceship. He punched in some numbers on the keypad besides the door and it slid open with a quiet whoosh. In front of him Gohan glared at Vegeta then he noticed the man's lips moving slightly, hissing something to his slave too low for Gohan to hear. Her lips moved slightly too and her eyes were pleading with Vegeta. Finally irritated with her Vegeta pushed the girl into the room first. "Grab the whip, girl." He ordered darkly.

She stumbled in then looked back at him wide eyed again. The men holding onto Gohan laughed and he swallowed hard. Vegeta glared at the girl, crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his white boot against the concrete floor. Slowly she turned and taking her time she shuffled to the far side of the room. It was dark in here so Gohan couldn't see the far wall. For some reason the air in this room had a bad vibe that made chills run down his spine. Vegeta walked to the center of the room and snapped his fingers. The two big men holding Gohan moved to the center of the room and began to chain him up. As he did he observed the men carefully. They didn't look like the normal aliens that served Vegeta or Frezia. They looked almost human. His breath caught as he realized what they were. They were Siayan.

Suddenly Vegeta's powerful fist landed into the boys gut and the blow was so powerful Gohan thought he would be sick. Vegeta chuckled darkly. "Be prepared, brat. You're in for the beating of your life."

Another punch landed in his kidneys and he yelled in pain. Vegeta's two Siayan guards took turns getting a few good blows in before finally leaving the room leaving Gohan captive to Vegeta who watched with an evil grin on his face. His slave reappeared from the dark, holding a long black object in her hands. Again Gohan's heart sank as he realized what it was. He glared at the girl. Why didn't she help him? Vegeta took the whip from her hands and walked forward to Gohan slowly.

Hours past and Gohan wished for death. After the lashings, he became Vegeta's punching bag as Vegeta increased the gravity of the room, way above the gravity that Gohan was used to so it felt like his bones were being crushed under the pressure. Vegeta trained using him as a target for hours and his slave watched from the corner the entire time. Gohan hated her. He had felt sorry for her before but not anymore. The boy had passed out from his injuries by the end. No human would have survived that kind of beating. Vaguely Gohan remembered the gravity being lifted finally and his body hit the cool pavement hard. Someone had grabbed what was left of his GI and dragged him down the hall before everything went black.

* * *

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z**

**Please read and review! Any comments are useful! Nothing negative always positive! Keep me motivated please!**

**Thanks, guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read and review! Nothing Negative always positive! Keep me motivated! Thanks guys!**

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

Gohan dreamed that he was back home on Earth. Laying out in on the soft grass in the sun after fishing with his dad. The sun was warm and comforting lulling him to sleep. Piccolo was meditating near the waterfall and his dad and Krillian were laughing and joking with each other by the water. His mom was home grading his homework and fixing dinner to have ready for him and his dad when they got home. This was a perfect day. This was the perfect life. Nothing could have ruined it. Until the sky went dark taking away with warmth and his perfect peaceful life was ruined.

There was a loud beeping sound somewhere far away. His heart began to race and he tried to breath but only sucked in water. He was drowning. His mind began to panic, he opened his eyes but the water stung his eyes forcing him to keep them closed. Suddenly the beeping got louder and he got cold as the water began to disappear. Gohan opened his eyes again to realize he was in a tight tank. The light blueish green water he had been floating in was now draining at his feet. The glass of the tank was hard to see through from the left over water residue but it soon didn't matter as the glass opened and Gohan stumbled out, falling on the cold tile.

He struggled to remember where he was and what had happened. But he soon did and wished he had drowned in that tank. He was slightly surprised that he wasn't in that unbearable pain anymore but his body was unbelievably sore. Slowly he opened his eyes then squinted his eyes adjusting to the brightly lit room. The teen was still wearing his destroyed orange GI but the cuts and bruises on his body were faint. He looked up at the tank he had fallen out of and studied it. It looked like the healing tanks that Vegeta had put his father in after a grueling battle on Namek. How long had he been in there? How long had he been out?

There were soft steps behind him and Gohan spun around defensively. That girl was standing over him looking concerned she held out a towel to him cautiously. Gohan stood and winced at his sore body but quickly brushed it off and glared at her, smacking the towel out of her hand.

She winced and pulled her hand back, cradling it to her chest. The white towel fell into a puddle of the blue green water Gohan had made on the floor. She glared back at him but Gohan didn't feel sorry for what he had done. He had never hit a girl before and had never intended to ever do it. But he couldn't control the hatred he had towards her. To him she might as well of been one of Vegeta's henchmen.

The room was empty and silent as they stared each other down. Gohan could make a break for it. If he could find that landing bay he could steal a pod and-

"Good. You're awake." A cool voice said behind him and it sent shivers down his spine. Clenching his fists Gohan turned around and glared at Vegeta. The Prince's arms were crossed tightly over his chest and he studied the half Siayan carefully. "You look like hell." He stated unamused. "Follow me."

His slave shuffled to a chair by the tanks and grabbed what looked like a torn Siayan uniform then shuffled to his side and Vegeta clipped that leather leash back to her leather collar. Gohan's eyes blazed with fire watching the two of them. "Why would I go with you?" he growled.

"Do you want another beating?" Vegeta asked coolly. Gohan stiffened and Vegeta smirked. "Didn't think so." He turned and started walking down the hall. The girl looked back at Gohan as she followed behind him. Gohan scowled at her then grudgingly stomped after Vegeta.

Busy people hustled up and down the narrow hallways but once seeing Prince Vegeta they instantly dropped to a knee in greeting. Some of them Gohan guessed was slaves since they carried cleaning supplies or plates of food and wore ragged, baggy clothes. The rest were soldiers or techs. They wore space armor similar to Vegeta's and stood tall and cocky. Most of them he ignored. A few strong looking soldiers he acknowledged with a stern nod. With these many people and soldiers around there was no way Gohan could have escaped.

Finally they turned into a less crowded hall and Vegeta stopped at a door and grabbed Gohan by his ragged collar. "Make sure he gets cleaned up," Vegeta ordered his slave, pushing Gohan into a brightly lit bathroom. He stumbled inside but quickly regained his balance, glaring at Vegeta over his shoulder. The Prince ignored him unhooking the leash from that girl's collar. Once she was free she moved to the center of the room where there was a giant round pool sized tub in the marble bathroom and started the water. The water flowed from a gold fixture like a waterfall. The room was large and fit for a king. After she started the water she moved to the white cabinets on the far wall pulling out plushy white towels and a new uniform for him to change into.

"I can't bathe while she's in here!" Gohan protested, feeling his cheeks get hot. He didn't have much practice with girls. Most the girls at school ignored him.

The slave didn't seem bothered by what Vegeta was asking her to do. Slowly she laid the towels and uniform on one of the steps that led up to the pool. Unclenching the articles of clothing she had clenched in her hands, looking at what needed done to them, she walked back across the room. Finally she settled down at a stool at one of the sink counters, she pulled out needle and thread from her apron pocket.

Vegeta smirked watching her do so then back at the teen whose face was on fire. "She's not going to look at you." Suddenly he darkened his glare. "But be warned, boy, you try to escape. She will set the alarm to alert the entire ship. I don't think you would like that to happen."

Gohan swallowed hard remembering the beating he took when he first got on the ship. He tried to keep his ground glaring back at Vegeta. "Fine." He spat and turned around towards the tub. Steam was rising from the warm water and his muscles actually ached wanting to feel the warmth. He spared one uneasy glance towards Vegeta's slave to see if she was looking or not. She wasn't, her head was went low concentrating on her work. Taking a deep breath, Gohan grabbed the bottom hem of his shirt then wrenched it up over his head.

Behind him, Vegeta turned and moved from the door. "Don't let him out until I get back, girl." He ordered the slave.

She nodded slowly, not looking up.

The metal door slid shut once Vegeta exited the room. Gohan continued to get undressed, still occasionally eyeing the female to make sure she wasn't peeking. He couldn't believe she wasn't just as embarrassed as he was. How many times had Vegeta made her watch people bathe? Once Gohan put one foot into the steaming water it made his whole body shutter with delight. He wasted no time settling in deeper until his entire body was submerged up to his neck in the heat. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as his sore muscles relaxed in the water. This was the first time all day he felt this good. Minutes passed and he just sat there in the water enjoying the feeling. Finally he started to wash his body and hair, not knowing when Vegeta would be back.

The splashing of water echoed in the marble room and it started to make the half Saiyan feel uneasy. He was used to bathing outdoors, listening to his mother hum while she cooked inside or the sound of birds or crickets chirping. He studied Vegeta's slave as he floated in the water. He was still angry that she had just sat there and watched him get almost beaten to death. He wondered if she even spoke, she hadn't said a word since he had been here.

"What's your name?" Gohan asked her finally the silence nearly killing him.

Surprised she jumped slightly at the sound and lifted her head, careful not to look at him. Her eyebrows furrowed and she seemed to be uneasy about answering him. He wondered if Vegeta even allowed her to talk.

"Can you talk?" he asked.

Her lips twitched and she looked back down at her work, nodding slowly. "Yes." She whispered softly.

"Well then what's your name?" he wondered.

"Camilla."

"Nice to meet you," he said slowly, speaking softly trying to match her tone of voice.

She cracked a small smile and nodded in return.

The silence became heavy again. Gohan rattled his brain trying to think of something else to say. "How old are you?" he finally asked, that was the only thing popping into his mind.

"20." She replied and Gohan blinked, she looked younger than that. She looked 17, maybe she was lying.

"Why do you let Vegeta order you around? You're an adult you can make your own decisions. You don't have to work for him."

She let out a slight snicker and paused her sewing pointing to the dark brown leather collar around her neck and stated. "Slave."

Gohan studied the thick collar and felt slightly sorry for her. He was curious to know more but he didn't know if it would offend her or not. Finally he decided to just go for it. "How long have you been here?" he asked finally. "How did you become a slave? Did Vegeta destroy your home planet or something when you were young?"

Still not looking at him the girl cracked a grin again. "No." She thought for a moment. "Not always been a slave. I was born free. I'm Siayan."

Gohan blinked and tilted his head to the side. What was wrong wither her? Why did she talk like that? She didn't speak in full sentences and everything she said sounded uncertain like she didn't know what she was saying made sense. They may not have been complete sentences but he knew she tried to get her point across. "What? You're a Siayan?!"

She nodded her head and shrugged. "My brother and I became soldiers for Vegeta's father."

"A solider?" Gohan couldn't believe that this girl could ever have been a solider. She was too small, too fragile, not all there in the head.

She nodded. "I was strong."

"Well then what happened? How come your Vegeta's slave now?"

The girl smiled, sadly and tapped the side of her head. "Accident."

Gohan was confused again. "What kind of accident?"

She shook her head, finding no other words to describe it. She taped her head again. "Accident."

Gohan looked at the girl as she sat beside him in a chair. Her small nimble hands working diligently on repairing the tear on the uniform. He wasn't embarrassed to be naked in the tub anymore. Since she sat there she hadn't once looked at him, respecting his privacy even if she was stuck in the room with him. He wanted to stay angry at her for not defending him but he couldn't anymore. She was as much a prisoner here as he was.

But he didn't understand why she was here. He had heard his uncle, Radditz say that Siayan women were prized in the Siayan race and they were just as strong as the men and held the same jobs.

"Don't confuse her, boy, she's already confused enough as it is." Someone said suddenly behind them and Gohan whipped around in the tub to see who it was though he already knew it was Vegeta.

He hadn't heard the door slide open so he didn't know how long he had been standing there. Vegeta glared at him, his arms crossed. Quickly Camilla stood and held the repaired uniform out. "He's just curious." She tried to defend him.

"He doesn't need to worry about you." Vegeta snapped, walking to her clipping her leash back around her neck. Quickly he observed the uniform and gave a small nod of approval. Then tugged the leash so she stumbled forward to his side. "Hurry up, boy and get dressed."

Gohan stayed where he was glaring at Vegeta. "I don't want to wear that. I want my dad's GI fixed."

Annoyed Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Who are you to order me around, boy?"

The half Siayan swallowed hard but stood his ground, nodding towards Camilla. "She can sew, can't she?"

Vegeta looked at the GI on the marble floor then smirked shaking his head. "You'll never wear that again on my ship. Now hurry up or I'll call in my guards."

Gohan scrambled out of the tub and threw on his clothes. He glared at Vegeta as he hissed angrily at Camilla words he couldn't hear because they were so low but must have upset her because tears filled her eyes and her eyes seemed to get more stressed and frazzled. Finally once Gohan was dressed in the same Siayan armor he wore when he was a kid on Namek. Vegeta reached out and grabbed the boy roughly by the arm wrenching him out into the hall. He pushed him in the right direction down the hall "Start walking." He ordered, when the half Siayan looked back at him. Slowly Gohan did what he was told and Vegeta followed him, leading Camilla by her leash.

The three of them walked to a large control room. Aliens, some Siayan, some from different races were bustling around in the room but when Vegeta entered they all stopped what they were doing, stood and took knees bowing their heads. "Prince Vegeta," they all echoed. Gohan rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe how brain washed they were.

"At ease," He grumbled and slowly they stood and continued their work. The Prince let the boy walk around freely while he did a lap around the room, looking over the shoulders of all the techs work while they typed away on keyboards and electronic pads. Gohan was only interested in the technology for a brief few seconds then he was preoccupied with the giant window that took up the entire north wall.

In shock he walked to the window and felt like sobbing. There were no planets anywhere in sight. Only the distant lights of stars far away from them. He wondered how long they had been traveling. How far have they gone? Was his father working on a way to get him back? The first time he had traveled in space he was scared of the darkness and the thousands of millions of miles of nothingness that filled the universe but he had his friends around him to comfort him. He had no one here now. Piccolo had always taught him to be strong and fearless. But it was hard. Right now he didn't know if he could do this alone.

* * *

**Please read and review! Always positive never negative! Keep me motivated! Thanks guys!**

**Chap 3 on its way!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 guys I hope you like it! **

**Please read and review! Please, please, please don't leave without a comment! Nothing Negative! Always positive!**

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

Suddenly in the darkness there was a flash of light flying past the window. Gohan jumped confused on what it was. He thought it was a space ship but he couldn't have been sure it moved too fast.

"Prince Vegeta, Lord Frezia will be arriving in a few minutes, sir," one of the smaller techs said, bowing to one knee while addressing Vegeta. Gohan turned around to look at him feeling defensive at Frezia's name

Vegeta glared at the puny alien and Gohan recognized him as the ugly man that put that shocking device to his neck causing him to loose body function. "Who is accompanying him?"

"Just Zarbon and Detoria, sir. Detoria said he won't be long just wanted to discuss minor business."

Gohan gasped quietly at those names. They had been killed on Namek. They must have been wished back with the dragon balls.

Seriously Vegeta nodded and beside him Camilla stiffened straighter than an arrow. A look of terror creeping over her face. "We shall go greet him, then," Vegeta finally concluded.

Camilla looked at Vegeta her eyes pleading with him. "I'll cook."

Gohan wondered why she was so scared at the sound of Frezia's name. Deep down in his stomach felt uneasy and slightly nervous at the name but he mostly felt anger towards the alien pirate. If his dad could come so close to defeating him, he could too. He had too. If he ever wanted to get away from here and get back to earth he had to defeat Frezia then Vegeta.

Vegeta shook his head at Camilla's offer to work. "No. You have to make an appearance." He hissed under his breath to her. Then again he hissed incoherently to her. He thought he made out him saying "Don't worry I won't let him hurt you." But he couldn't be sure. Why would Vegeta care if Freiza hurt his slave? She was just a slave. He didn't treat her much better.

Whatever he said made whatever blood that was left in her pale face leave so her entire body was whiter than a sheet. Her hands began to tremble. If dying from fear were possible Gohan believed she would have fell over. Vegeta tightened his grip on her leash and pulled her forward when he started his way down the hall. She stumbled after him. "Come along, boy," he barked over his shoulder.

Gohan followed. "How did Frezia and his men get wished back?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Freiza survived the battle on Namek. Your weak father kept letting him go. He was rescued by his father and then rebuilt by his father's team. But his brother soon discover the new planet you fools wished to make and this new planet had dragon balls. Freiza's father wished Frezia back to his old form and his entire army to rebuild." He explained as they navigated the halls to the landing bay Gohan had been in a day or two before.

Once they were in the landing bay, Camilla instantly dropped to her knees besides Vegeta, bowing her head low, ringing her hands in her lap. The Prince ignored her but kept a stern tight grip on her leash. He turned to the half Siayan. "Be on your best behavior, kid, I mean it. You know what Frezia can do. When he gets off that ship you bow, keep your energy low and don't get up until I tell you to. Blend in and he won't recognize you."

"And if he does?"

"You'll probably be killed." Vegeta shrugged nonchalantly.

Gohan's hands went cold but he didn't have time to reply to Vegeta's sick comment before there was an alarm going off and a flashing red light in the bay. The large metal door creaked open with a terrible sound. All of Vegeta's soldiers took a knee bowing their heads and slowly Gohan did the same, peeking up through his messy black hair. Vegeta straightened rolling his shoulders back, his face was emotionless.

The ship that landed in the bay was small, not much larger than the single Siayan pods, only enough to carry 3 people. Once it landed the metal door creaked shut again and the ships hatch door opened. Gohan's heart raced when the familiar evil faces of his enemy's exited the craft. Detoria exited first and he was as ugly as ever. His skin was a radiant pink with gross bumps covering his entire body. A blue scouter was placed over his left eye. Zarbon was next, he flipped his long hair over his shoulder and crossed his arms over his chest. Gohan's heart nearly stopped when the next person exited and when he peeked over at Camilla he could have sworn she was dead she was so pale.

Frezia stood in front of Vegeta and his body guards as good as new. Not a single scratch on his body. His power level was overwhelming but Gohan tried not to be scared. He had spent years of intensive training with his dad and Piccolo, he was ready to fight this pink devil.

"Frezia," Vegeta greeted insincerely.

"That's Lord Frezia to you, Vegeta," Detoria growled angrily.

Vegeta shrugged but ignored it Frezia let out a raspy chuckle. "Good to see you too. Vegeta."

"What was so serious, Frezia, that we couldn't just discuss over the transmitter?" The Prince demanded. "You're cutting into my daily routine."

"I just wanted to come and make sure your ship is running well." Frezia responded. "But first I could use a drink, Vegeta, while we discus business."

"Of course," Vegeta replied. "Follow me into my office." Vegeta tugged on Camilla's leash and she scrambled up on shaky legs, her head still bowed low. All three of the alien's eyes zoned in on the girl and they all grinned amused at how clumsily she got up and at how scared she looked.

Frezia smirked at this. "Well, well, well, she can walk again. Can she speak too?"

Visible chills ran down her spine and her eyes closed tighter like she was wishing this was all a bad dream. Gohan was confused. What were they talking about? Why wouldn't she be able to walk or speak?

Vegeta looked back at Frezia and matched his evil smirk. "Doctors say the dumb bitch will never speak again. Good thing too. Women should always be quiet and obedient." He lied and reached out to smack Camilla's cheek several times making the flesh turn red.

Gohan glared up at Vegeta but it didn't seem to faze Camilla she was still frozen in fear.

An evil cackle escaped Frezia and behind him his men joined.

The Prince turned again and started down the long hall. As he passed Gohan he snapped his fingers and Gohan got up following him, Frezia and his men close behind them. His hands trembled slightly worried that Frezia would recognize him but he kept reminding himself of what Vegeta had said. Keep his energy low and blend in with the rest of the Siayan's on this ship.

Inside Vegeta's office, Vegeta hovered by the door holding it open for the pirate crew. They entered walking around the large desk to stand on Vegeta's side of the desk. The leader of the evil crew sat in the large leather chair his two guards on either side of him. The Prince rolled his eyes at his but brushed it off. Gohan entered and glued himself to the wall next to the door. He was the only one besides Camilla that he let in. Another two Siayan soldiers stood outside the door.

Vegeta moved to stand in front of the chair on the opposite side of the desk. Before he sat down, he unclipped Camilla's collar. She didn't need to be ordered to do anything, quickly she scurried to the far bar of the office. Pulling crystal glasses out of the cupboards, placing them on silver trays then filling them with dark liquid from an oddly shaped bottle. Vegeta's eyes watched her carefully for a moment then he turned his gaze back to Frezia.

"What business do you want to discuss first?" He asked coolly, taking his seat.

"How are your army, Vegeta?" The ugly pink creature mused.

"Better than ever." Vegeta's reply was swift.

"I've heard there was some losses on your elite team-"

"No- just the lower squads. Nothing but collateral damage. I'm already working on sending new warriors to join Comptos's team. That's the only team worth keeping. All the lower squads are useless in my eyes."

Zarbon raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. "You can't just send any warrior to Comptos's team. They were have to match their strength or they would obliterate them."

There was the clinking and rattling of glasses across the room as Camilla picked up the big tray of drinks. Gohan took a step forward to help her, since her arms shook uncontrollably but Vegeta snapped his fingers. "She's got it, boy." He barked.

Frezia found it amusing as she shuffled up to him, placing the tallest glass in front of him on the table. Not hesitating there longer than she had to she moved to serve his two right hand men. Once she was done placing Zarbon's glass in front of him she turned to walk around to Vegeta but Zarbon quickly shot his leg out in front of her causing her to shrike and she fell forward. The silver tray banged loudly against the ground, glass shattered into hundreds of shards and she sat on her hands and knees in a puddle of smelly liquid.

Everyone burst into laughter. Vegeta sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. Gohan saw blood dripping from cuts on Camilla's hands where she had fallen on the glass as she began to clean it up. She picked up one of the larger pieces of glass and Vegeta stopped her. "Bring that here. Leave the rest."

She looked up at him confused then swallowed hard standing up with the glass. Her knees and shins bled as well. Obediently she shuffled to Vegeta's side and he snapped his fingers for her to kneel. She did and he took the glass from her hands.

"I'm not sending just ordinary soldiers to that team that would be foolish, Zarbon." He continued as if nothing had happened. With one hand he turned the sharp glass shard over and over, observing it. His other hand moved out to gently stroke Camilla's long curly blond hair.

Gohan raised an eyebrow confused but his stomach suddenly dropped as he realized that Vegeta was brushing his slave's hair over her shoulder, exposing her already bruised and scared back. Camilla bowed her head, ringing her boney hands again. "The soldiers I have laid out for the job will defiantly be fit for the job. Maybe even stronger than Comptos." The Siayan continued switching the glass into his other hand he took the sharpest point and pressed it against Camilla's fair skin. "Maybe even stronger than Ginyu." Vegeta smirked at Freiza and without even blinking he ran the glass down Camilla's bare back.

A pained cry escaped Camilla's lips and Gohan could see tears forming in her eyes. The cut on her back was just a thin red line at first, then as the skin began to separate it became an angry red widening allowing blood to drip out.

Frezia cracked a small grin. "And where did you find such a warrior?"

Vegeta shrugged and his hand moved the glass back up to another spot on her back at the base of her neck along her spine. When he spoke again he dragged the glass down. "I have my resources."

This time Camilla held in her cry, biting her lip. Heat was rising up inside Gohan. How could Vegeta do this? This girl had the innocence of a toddler and she was the size of a child it wasn't fair! Suddenly the blue scouted that covered Detoria's left eye beeped and numbers began to calculate at the bottom of the screen.

Vegeta turned to glare at the teen but it was too late. All the emotions that Gohan had bottled up inside of himself for days now were starting to escape. His power level rose behold his control. Finally the numbers on Detoria's scouted stopped and zoned in on him. The pink blob gasped. "I haven't seen a power level like this since-"

Freiza stood up from his chair, slamming his fists against the wooden table causing his glass to topple over. "It's that half Siayan brat!" He screamed.

Both Freiza's body guards jumped up over the table and stood defensively in front of Vegeta and the teen. Vegeta stood holding a hand out. "Careful, you idiots."

"Where did you find him?" Freiza shouted behind his men, jumping up on the table to glare at the Siayan Prince.

Energy was radiating around Gohan and he balled up his fists. He believed he could do it. Right now. He could finish all of them once in for all.

"He is our secret weapon." Vegeta explained calmly. "Look at his power level, you fat pig," he addressed Detoria. "His power is clearly above those on Comptos's team and this is nowhere near what he can do."

"His power level is much higher than what it was when he was a kid almost as much as Kakarot's when you first fought him," Detoria said slowly to his master. Zarbon raised an eyebrow and glanced back at Freiza as he absorbed the information.

From her spot on the floor Camilla looked at Gohan with wide watery eyes, her mouth opening slightly in shock. Vegeta reached down and grabbed her thin arm hauling her to her feet. Her back was bleeding badly staining her white dress. "Girl, take the boy to calm down and get something to eat. While I discuss his employment opportunities." He grinned and it infuriated him.

"I will never work for any of you!" He shouted, his power spiking.

"You can't work if your dead," Frezia spat, lifting his one hand with a pointed finger an energy ball starting to form. His famous most deadly attack.

Gohan wasn't afraid. He braced himself.

* * *

**We're building it up here. The first couple chapters were just trying to get from point A to point B now its going to slow down some. Camilla is an important character here and Gohan has a lot to learn from her. But its not going to be easy since their is something wrong with her. In the next chapter or two Gohan is going to go to this mysterious team Vegeta wants him to join.**

**Please read and review! Please do not leave without a comment! Nothing negative! Always Positive and constructive! Keep me motivated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! Thank you so much for the reviews and comments! They really help me fix my errors and try to do better! I know realize I spell a lot of names wrong and I will try to do better!**

**I know its confusing that no one knows what happened in-between Namek and now but things are going to clear up I promise!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please feel free to tell me how you think its going or if you have any ideas!**

**Please read and don't leave without a review! Always positive and constructive! never negative and nasty! Keep me motivated! Thanks! :)**

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

The beam in Frieza's finger grew brighter and Gohan gritted his teeth on the verge of Super Saiyan, gold sparks flickering around him.

Suddenly a cool hand clapped down on his forearm. Gohan looked down to see Camilla standing there. For a moment he thought he could see her shoot him a stern glare but then all he could see was her blue eyes pleading with him. His chest rose and fell with deep breaths as he tried to calm down so he couldn't accidentally hurt her. She tugged lightly against his arm and unwillingly he followed her as she led the boy out of the office. Gohan could feel everyone in the room eye's on him.

Before the door shut Gohan could hear Frieza hissing. "I want that boy killed! He will never serve in my army!" Several other voiced raised as an agreement started but he didn't hear the rest.

The metal door slid behind him and Gohan jerked his hand away from the slave. "Get off of me! Why did you do that! I could have killed him!" He shouted at her.

Camilla was more relaxed out here away from Frezia. His yelling didn't scare her. "Bad idea." She stated softly then turned and began to walk down the long hall.

"It's the only way to get me out of here!" He continued to yell, stomping after her.

"Get killed." She shrugged, then winced at the cuts on her back.

The way she said it so nonchalantly struck a chord with him. He stepped out in front of her and grabbed her thin arm spinning her around. "My father is stronger than him! I am too I know it!"

The girl looked up at him sadly and shook her head. "No."

His jaw dropped open at how little faith she had in him. She said she was Saiyan! Could she not feel his power compared to Frieza's? After what Vegeta did in there why wasn't she wasn't looking for some sort of revenge? "You're a coward!" He screamed.

She sighed heavily and nodded. "Yes." She turned and continued to walk down the hall.

Gohan blinked. What was wrong with this girl? Why couldn't she say more than a few words at a time? Furiously Gohan stalked after her determined to know more.

They walked in silence down the long winding halls until finally she stopped outside a door that was wider than any of the other doors. She quickly typed in a code into the keypad next to the door and it slid open relieving a giant kitchen. Gohan followed her inside and stood at the doorway looking at the room. Inside Gohan was surprised to see it wasn't empty. It was more than just a kitchen. He wondered if this is where she spent most of her time. The far left of the room was wide marble countertops, stainless steel stove tops and ovens. Pots and pans hung neatly against the wall. The right of the room was a wide closet with a washer and dryer machines. Besides that a sewing machine. A pile of armor and clothes that needed mending lay in the corner. Articles that were already repaired were hung up on a rack above the sewing machine.

The far center of the room was a small wooden table and chair set. The dark wooden table was filled with several other slaves. They were all on the thin side and they wore bare minimum clothes that they were hardly considered clothes more like rags. All of them were aliens since none of them looked Saiyan like Camilla or looked human. Their races varied, their skin different colors and their faces all different. The slaves were all huddled close together chewing down on leftover food. They were eating so fast Gohan didn't know if they were even tasting the food or not.

Camilla moved besides one of the washing machines were a large basin sink was. She began washing the blood off of her scrapped hands. Gohan felt slightly calmer now being in this room. It didn't look like home but the simplicity of it reminded him of his mother. Occasionally Gohan witnessed a few of the other slaves shoot glares over at Camilla's back. She ignored them completely. He noticed that the girl's back was still bleeding. From the pile of clothes he grabbed one of the more ragged clothes and stepped forward. A few of the older adult slaves stopped eating and watched him through narrowed eyes. The younger ones paid him no attention, still stuffing their faces with all the food they could. This must have been the only time a day they were allowed to eat.

"You're still bleeding." He said worried, offering her the rag.

She nodded. "Will stop soon." She smiled softly at him taking the rag she continued to wash the blood off her hands, legs and back.

"It looks bad maybe you should see a healer?" He suggested but she shook her head.

"Had worse." She wiped most of the blood from her body then turned off the sink. "Hungry?"

Gohan's stomach grumbled loudly when she asked him that. He was starving. It had been days since he last had anything to eat. Camilla grinned hearing his stomach, she gathered her long hair in her hands and twisted it up to create a messy bun on top of her head. She crossed the room to the cabinets. She pulled out a plate then moved to the pots that held leftover food. She piled his plate sky high, meat, potatoes, vegetables, seeing its contents his stomach growl again loudly in the quiet room making him blush.

"Dinner was hour ago. You were asleep." She explained and handed him his plate. "Siayans eat a lot." She moved passed him to a stool by the sewing machine. Camilla adjusted her dress before sitting down, her back facing the group of slaves.

Gohan took some of the stools out from under the counter and pulled it over next to her.

The older slaves were hissing to each other now glaring at Gohan.

"Don't like me." Camilla explained suddenly patting at the cuts on her back with the rag, gesturing to the table of slaves.

He looked at her. "How come?"

She shrugged. "Long story."

It was then he noticed that the dress she wore wasn't the nicest like he had seen other women wear but it was better than what they wore. He figured it was because she was Vegeta's personal slave. She attended his meetings and went almost everywhere he did. She probably had to look respectable. He didn't mean to pry but he was curious. "Is it because Vegeta choose you to be his not any of them?"

She shook her head then just repeated. "Long story."

Gohan sighed he had stated to pick up on the way Camilla spoke now. Whenever she didn't want to talk about something she wasn't going to. The food on his plate looked absolutely delicious and it made his stomach growl loudly again. Once he started eating he couldn't stop. He devoured that plate. Camilla watched him and laughed standing again to make him another plate.

When she returned he thanked her and devoured that one as well. 6 plates later he was full. While Camilla gathered the plates he patted his stomach.

"Wow...that was good."

She nodded putting the plates in the sink and starting the water, letting it make a soapy pool. Across the room the other slaves finally finished their dinner and the older ones ushered the younger ones up. The slaves left their dirty dinner plates on the table. They all glared at Camilla as they exited, the older ones standing in front of the younger ones like they were protecting them from something. Once they were gone Camilla collected their plates and took them to the sink.

Gohan stood at the counter from somewhere on the other side of the ship he could feel Frieza's power level move back towards the ship bay. He must be leaving. "What happens now?" he asked softly looking at the marble counter.

"Vegeta defended you." She explained while she washed the dishes. "They will let you live."

"Why? Why are they keeping me prisoner here?" he balled up his fists and gritted his teeth trying to hide the hurt and homesick he felt.

Camilla glanced back at him and frowned sadly. She opened her mouth to say something but couldn't form the words. Finally she looked back at the dishes. "It will be okay. You'll understand soon."

"I don't want to wait until then," the teen snapped. "I will get out of here!"

The blond Saiyan didn't look back at him but sighed softly continuing her work. They sat there in silence for a long time until Vegeta appeared in to doorway.

Gohan's stomach dropped when he saw the Princes red outraged face. Before he had time to react the man stalked toward the boy and grabbed a fistful of his crazy black hair, hauling him to his feet then slamming him into a nearby wall. Gohan gasped hitting the wall so hard his head snapped up the Prince put his face just inches in front of his own.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU, BOY!" he shouted.

Before Gohan could respond Vegeta shook him slightly and slammed him into the wall again. "I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT AND SUPRESS YOUR POWER! YOU'RE LUCKY YOU'RE ALIVE!" A fist landed in Gohan's gut and not even the Saiyan armor could protect him. All this air was knocked out of him and he doubled over, attempting to wrap his arms around his torso but Vegeta pushed him down onto his knees. "Now, kid, thank your Prince for saving your life." He said smugly, looking down at the half- Saiyan.

Camilla turned around from her dishes watching with a worried expression on her face she rang her hands shifting from foot to foot. Gohan looked up at the man confused. "Wha-"

A hard slap across his face caused his entire head to turn. Uncontrollable tears formed in the corners of his eyes from his stinging cheek. Vegeta bend down low grinning evilly. "Kiss my boots, kid, and thank me for saving your life."

Gohan forced the tears to disappear and he glared at him. "Never-"

Another hard slap across the other cheek, this one causing his entire body to collapse over on the floor. Vegeta laughed loudly.

Slowly Gohan pushed himself back up on his knees and scowling at Vegeta be bent down low kissing the Princes white boots. This was the most humiliated the boy had ever felt. He thought having to bathe in front of Camilla was bad. But that was nothing compared to his. His cheeks got hot and tears stung the corners of his eyes.

Vegeta grinned once Gohan sat back up on his knees. "Good boy. Now get up." He turned to and walked to the counter, picking up a round red apple from the bowel of fruit and took a big chop, settling onto one of the stools.

With her lips pressed into a tight line Camilla turned around and continued to wash the pile of dishes. Gohan pushed himself off the cold floor and crossed his arms over his chest. His cheeks and stomach throbbing in pain.

"You're lucky, kid," the Saiyan continued muffled, his mouth full of apple. "You get to go join my most elite force tomorrow. Comptos has already been informed of your arrival. He's got big plans for you." He smirked and an evil twinkle sparkled in his dark eyes.

Behind him Camilla stiffened and peeked over her shoulder back at him. Gohan was confused at what any of that meant. "What if I don't want to join them? I won't fight for you, you jerk."

Vegeta chuckled. "Comptos is one of the strongest Siayan's in the universe. The beating I gave you will be nothing if you don't do what he tells you."

The blood in Gohan's face drained. "What will I be doing there?"

"Training with them. Running missions."

"What kind of missions?"

"Evil missions," Camilla whispered from the sink, turning around, drying her hands on a towel. She looked at Vegeta, pleadingly. "Just a boy."

"What kind of missions?" Gohan asked her before Vegeta could speak.

She looked at Gohan and shook her head. "Evil missions you don't want to go."

"But what kind of missions?" Gohan pressed. Now he knew she was just straight up ignoring him so to not have to talk about it anymore.

"Whatever missions I order them to do." Vegeta replied. He glared at Camilla. "Keep quiet, girl. He wouldn't be the first kid I sent there, you know that. Most of them didn't live through the first mission…But a few got lucky. You better just hope your one of the lucky ones, kid."

Gohan swallowed hard and Camilla shook her head conflicted. Vegeta finished his apple in 3 bites then stood to walk out of the room. "Girl, show the boy to one of the slave rooms for the night. Make sure he has plenty of new uniforms to take with him to Comptos ship. You know Comptos likes his soldiers to look professional. Once you're done come to my room. I could use your company tonight."

Camilla looked down her cheeks burning red. "Yes, my Prince…"

Awkwardly Gohan shifted from foot to foot his own cheeks going hot. He may have still been young but he wasn't a little kid anymore. He knew what things went on in the bedroom. Once Vegeta left Camilla did what she was told. She ushered Gohan down the hall to slave quarters. Most the doors were open in this hall and inside he saw that most slaves shared the tiny cot inside. Only a few had their own rooms. When seeing Camilla walk down the hall several of them got up from their beds and shut their doors with cold glares.

The older girl showed Gohan into his own room. It was tiny with grey walls inside with no furniture other than the tiny cot pressed against the wall. She had disappeared for several minutes before returning with new linin and several new space armor and uniforms. In silence she prepared his bed, not once even looking at him. When Gohan tried to speak to her or ask her more information about the team he was going to she ignored him. Her face was emotionless and he wondered what was going through her head. Once she was done she bowed to him in his doorway and in a flash she was gone.

The half Saiyan teen slowly lay on the tiny cot. It wasn't as uncomfortable as he thought it was going to be. He kept the door cracked allowing some faint light in from the hallway. This part of the ship was quiet with only the soft breathing or snores from the other slaves. His mind was whorled with questions and nervousness. He wondered what would happen to him tomorrow. Would he be beaten like he was when he first got on Vegeta's ship? What was this "Elite team" like? What were these evil missions? Was his dad working on a way to come save him? The soreness his body felt was no where near the hurt his heart felt.

* * *

Suddenly a hand darted out and grabbed him by the collar of his black shirt. Gohan gasped jerking awake he didn't even notice that he had fallen asleep. He gasped as the hand pushed him into the cot. Standing above him was one of the elderly slaves. What little light that shinned in from the hallway illuminated his face. He kept one wrinkly old hand on Gohan's chest keeping him where he was the other held a short wooden cane keeping himself up right. The man had thin wispy grey hair that was all a disarray on top of his head, his face sagged with wrinkles and his eyes were such a pale blue they were almost grey. His skin that he supposed used to be a light pink like several of the younger adult slaves, was withering and cracking turning grey.

"Careful, son..." He croaked. His eyes searched Gohan's face for a moment but it didn't feel like he was actually look at him or looking further away seeing something else in his own mind.

Slightly frightened Gohan swallowed. "Careful doing what?"

"That girl is trouble." He warned seriously his hand wrapping in Gohan's undershirt holding him tighter. "She cannot be trusted. She's trouble."

"Trouble how?"

The man suddenly let go of the young man. "Mark my words. She is a trained killer. Do not trust her. They should have killed her when they had the chance. Not smart." He chanted slowly backing up, out the door and down the hall. "If she doesn't kill you, her brother will. Mark my words. Be careful of those two. Trained killers.

Gohan sat up his heart racing and watched him wide eyed. Once he was a couple feet away the old man turned and limped down the hall. The air was so eerie it made Gohan's heart beat painful. He tried to brush it off. That old man had to have been crazy. Camilla was so small he doubted she could even hurt a fly. He didn't understand why all the slaves on this ship had such a grudge against her but he was going to find out.

He sat there and listened to the clanking of the cane getting faint the further away he got. Searching for some form of comfort, Gohan curled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them tightly. There was no way he was sleeping now. He wished he knew where to find Camilla. He didn't know her that well yet but for some reason her presence made him feel calmer. He wished he was home. He wished he was with Mr. Piccolo or his mom or dad.

* * *

Early the next morning Camilla was the one who had been sent to fetch him. She wore a new dress that was dark blue almost back but was the same style of her white one. Her hair had been let back down her back covering the scars that were created the night before. She found him in the same position he had never moved that entire night. She showed him to the showers and stood outside while he washed and got dressed. Before they made their way to the ship bay where Vegeta was waiting to send him off, Camilla stopped Gohan, putting a hand on his arm.

He looked back at her confused and from behind her back she pulled out an orange piece of fabric. His eyes widened when he realized what it was. It was his dad's GI! She had repaired it! Gohan tried to hold back tears and he hugged the thin slave, careful not to crush her tiny body. Silently she smiled and nodded, then showed him to landing bay. Gohan hid the GI in the bag with his other uniforms he would keep it close to him from now on and protect it with his life.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please read and don't leave without a review! Always positive and constructive! never negative and nasty! Keep me motivated! Thanks! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys I hope everyone had a great Easter! **

**Again please ignore any spelling or grammar I try my hardest but its hard with dyslexia.**

**Please read and review! Please don't leave without a comment! feel free to tell me how you think its going or if you have any suggestions. Feel free to pm me too. Please nothing negative always positive! Keep me motivated!**

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

Before they entered the docking bay Camilla stopped in her tracks touching Gohan's arm again. He looked back at her confused and she had a serious expression on her face. In her eyes he could see that in her brain she was struggling to find the right words to say.

Finally she opened her mouth slowly. "Comptos...rough...but a good leader...he'll keep you safe... Please... Head down...be quiet...listen..."

Gohan shook his head. "I don't want to work for him, Camilla. I want out of here. I will find a way out.-"

"Please," she stopped him her plea so soft he barley heard it. "Don't. You can't. You'll get killed. Trust me. Comptos will save you."

"Why don't you think I can beat Freiza?" he asked softly trying not to disturb the silence of the hallway. He was surprised that the other soldiers weren't marching him down to the ship bay. What stopped him from escaping right now?

She rang her hands her brain working in overdrive to find words. "You're mad. Scared. I know… Give Comptos team a chance…You won't like it…But you'll stay alive…If you don't like…When you get back I'll help you out."

His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped slightly. The past couple of days he went back and forth between hating Camilla for when she agreed with Vegeta or did everything he told her to do without any complaint or resistance. She had said she used to be a solider. Why didn't she fight him? But he couldn't help but to feel sorry for her. Whatever her big secret "accident" was that left her this way, left her completely defenseless like a toddler stuck in an adult body. If she had crossed Vegeta he would have snapped her in two. In ways how she took care of him, it reminded him of his mother so he couldn't stay mad at her for very long.

The idea of her helping him escape if he ever came back to Vegeta's ship was enough to fight to stay alive on this elite team for. But deep down he worried about her. Vegeta would kill her for doing it. His pure as gold heart found it difficult to even consider doing it if it would hurt an innocent person.

Finally he looked down at the tile floor and nodded slowly. "Okay…Deal."

Camilla nodded as well then started off down the hall again, brushing wrinkles out of her dress and patting her hair in place so she would look presentable in front of Vegeta. Gohan followed silently his mind in overdrive trying to figure out what the right thing to do was. His father always seemed to know the right thing to do.

Inside the docking bay Vegeta was punching in coordinates into one of the Saiyan space pods. Again Gohan was surprised that he was alone, his henchmen were nowhere to be found. After punching in a few numbers Vegeta stood and observed the half Saiyan up and down. Gohan hiked the black bag that held all his new uniforms up over his shoulder then crossed his arms glaring at the Prince.

Vegeta shook his head. "Comptos will soon teach you some manners, boy. You should always bow in the presence of your Prince."

The teen snorted and rolled his eyes.

Camilla hovered by the entrance folding her hands in front of her and bowing her head. "He's ready, Prince."

Vegeta nodded then jerked his head towards the pod. "Comptos's ship isn't far. I had a tech lock down this pod so the only place you can go is where I set it to go. You better hurry the team starts training in an hour. You won't want to be late for that."

Again Gohan rolled his eyes and brushed past Vegeta, knocking his shoulder against his. Vegeta whorled around in anger to grab the boy but it was too late. Gohan had already thrown the bag into the pod and settled down in it, closing the blue glass door. Grumbling under his breath, Vegeta crossed his arms and moved across the room to stand next to Camilla, sneering at the boy in the pod. The red light flashed in the room and the doors creaked open.

Gohan's Saiyan pod beeped all kinds of different tones and different colored lights flashed wildly. His head whipped back and forth as he tried to make sense of it all. It wasn't as high tech as some of the things he had seen Bulma make but it was too complicated for him to figure out. Suddenly the pod shook and it slowly started to roll towards the opening down. Outside there was no light from the stars it was just a pitch black void. Gohan swallowed hard and did a silent prayer. He was make it through whatever he was about to go through. He would make it back alive. He was getting out of here. He will see his friends and family again. Suddenly his stomach lifted then dropped as the pod shot off like a sling shot faster than he had ever moved before.

Vegeta watched the little pod disappear into space and the loud sliding door began to shut again. "That brat will be our only hope in defeating Freiza, Cooler and their father once in for all." He grumbled under his breath.

Camilla's eyes went wide and she looked up at the man.

"We need his father too…But he'll come…sources say he's planning for a way to get here."

"Strong…"she whispered slowly. "But few warriors to take out three armies?"

He nodded, his eyes far off in the distance in thought. "Training will increase. We will heal you, Camilla and restore your name…You will start training again…We need every warrior we can get."

She blinked her heart racing. But then her heart sank knowing how impossible this all sounded. She forced herself to crack small smile. "Wish on miracles. Pray to Kia's."

The Prince looked down and her and snorted out a sarcastic laugh. From his pocket he pulled out the leather leash and clipped it onto her collar. "Common, slave. We have work to do."

* * *

The journey to the other ship only took a half of an hour and in no time Gohan could see the ship in front of him. It wasn't as large as Vegeta's ship but it was medium in size. Every window of the ship was lite up brightly. His heart pounded loudly in his ears the closer he got. A door from the side of the ship began to open and he recognized the familiar red flashing light it must have been the ships landing bay. He could see dark figures illuminated from the red light standing at the door. Within seconds the pod was crashing into this new bay, skidding and spinning to a halt.

Outside in the new landing bay he could see several Saiyan soldiers rushing to greet him. Slowly he took a deep breath m, his hand hovering over the button that opened the pods door. He wondered if he could just lock himself in here it might buy him more time to figure out how to put new coordinates in. Soon he learned he was wrong.

The pod door began to lift open and before it was even fully open hands darted in grabbing the young boy by his uniform wrenching him outside throwing him in the air and tossing him around his feet didn't even touch the floor.

"New meat!" someone shouted.

"This is the powerful new warrior?"

"He's puny!"

"You sure this isn't a new slave to help clean?"

"Hey he kind of looks like Bardock. What do you think?"

"Don't insult the man. Radditz might have been a weakling but he's getting better now. Bardock actually claims him as a son now. He wouldn't claim this kid."

"He's going get killed just training with us!"

The Saiyan soldiers were pushing him to each other in a circle. Each push was so powerful he couldn't stop himself before the next shove. They were pushing him so far he was getting dizzy from the circle. It had felt like several minutes they were doing this his stomach knotted up and he could feel himself getting green.

"Enough!" a loud powerful voice shouted somewhere in the background. It was so strong it echoed in the bay and even made the floor rumble. Suddenly the hands that usually caught Gohan before pushing him again disappeared and he stumbled over his own feet before falling to his hands and knees and the floor, he panted trying to catch his breath.

It took seconds for his spinning vision to slow to a halt and he looked up. The Saiyan soldiers that had been greeting him were standing by the far wall now at attention, their hands snapped behind their backs and their chins lifted high their eyes staring off into the distance, stern expressions on their faces. There were 3 of them standing there, he could have sworn there were more with how they pushed him. The two men closest to the door looked very similar they could have almost been twins. They were the same build, their muscles bulging through their uniform. Their hair was long, tall and spiky, not as long or tall as their fathers but it looked very similar. He started at their hair for a long time, he thought it was the light making him see things but finally he knew his eyes were not playing tricks on him. They had bloody red streaks in their hair. It was faint, if he hadn't been staring he would have believed it was pitch black.

The man closest to the wall was more like a boy compared to the men beside him. He couldn't have been more than a few years older than Gohan but he was much bigger in size. His muscles weren't as large and bulging as the others. He was taller, tone and lean. Again the boy's hair shocked Gohan. It wasn't blond but pure white with black tips. It was on the shorter side, barely touching his ears in the back but falling over one eye in the front. The one eye Gohan could see that wasn't covered with hair was a soft blue. For some reason the teen remembered what Camilla told him the day before. She had a brother. For some reason he wondered if he was him.

Gohan's attention was quickly drawn away from the soldiers when heavy footsteps stopped in front of him. Slowly he looked up holding his breath.

The man that stood in front of him was nearly a giant. He was twice Nappa's size almost triple his size. His hair was trimmed neat and short and so blond it was nearly white, his hard eyes were crystal clear blue. For a moment he thought he recognized those eyes but it was impossible he had never seen such stern serious eyes before. Even Mr. Piccolo's eyes were softer than this Saiyan's and his eyes were as black as coal. These eyes were so icy it felt like they were piercing straight through him. The man's Saiyan uniform had to have been custom made due to his size but it fit him perfectly, complimenting his broad shoulders and bulging arms. Even with the faint scares that blemished his face and his massive size he was very handsome. Much better looking than Vegeta or the other soldiers in the room.

Sweat started to bead on Gohan's forehead and he swallowed hard looking up at the man. He glared down at the half Saiyan, crossing his tree trunk arms over his chest.

"Prince Vegeta was supposed to be sending me some impressive warrior not a puny brat..." He grumbled disappointingly.

Behind him the others chuckled mockingly. One man pretended to stumble forward like Gohan had and he looked around with a fake wide eye feared look on his face. Gohan guessed he was mocking the face he was making now. The others rolled with laughter, holding their abdomens.

The giant man shot them a glare and instantly they straightened up to attention. Slowly the man turned back to Gohan. "Stand up." He ordered and Gohan scrambled to his feet. Comptos began to circle the half Saiyan studying him up and down. "Kararote's kid." He said to the others and they all went wide eyed glancing at each other. "We all thought Kararote- the pathetic excuse of a solider was dead-"

"His names not Kararote and he's not pathetic-" Gohan shot back almost instantly when the giant said that. In the back of his mind he wondered how they knew his father. Earlier they had been talking about his uncle and grandfather too. But that was impossible his uncle was dead. He had never met his grandfather but he was supposed to be dead too when Frezia destroyed planet Vegeta. How did these Saiyans know them? The other soldiers nearly fell over when the boy spoke back. Sweat started to bead and drip down their foreheads.

Comptos raised a white eyebrow, pausing in mid step letting the boy continue. "He's a great warrior much better than any of you."

"And how's that?" Comptos asked calmly.

Gohan balled up his fists and shouted. "He won't be controlled by Freiza or Vegeta like you weaklings!"

The soldiers behind Comptos were frozen like statues looking at the big man to see what he would do next. Suddenly a rumble came from the man's chest and Gohan realized he was laughing at him. Heat began to rise in him again and he ignored everything Vegeta's slave had told him before. Power flowed through him and he screamed letting his Super Saiyan form take over him. Energy sparked and crackled around him. His green eyes glared at the other warriors and he took a fighting stance.

Comptos's laugh got louder and the soldiers behind him joined him. "How cute!" the younger warrior called.

The other soldiers walked forward slowly looking the half Saiyan up and down. Comptos stopped laughing, shaking his head. "It's training time, men. Let's start out warm up with a game."

"What kind of game?" one of the dark haired men asked curiously. "Tag? Or hide and go seek?"

"We could just play human punching bag. Tighten this boys abs up!" the other dark hair man said, reaching out to smack Gohan's stomach through his amour.

Gohan growled darkling at his, swatting his hand away. The three of them laughed. Comptos glared at the young Super Saiyan. "Hide and seek first." He finally decided. "Human punching bag later. Be prepared for a long training day, men. Tobias, go inform that healer slave that this kid will probably need him later."

The younger solider with the white hair, jaw dropped. "What? But I'll miss the start of the game-"

"Tobias!" The two identical soldiers snapped scowling at him.

Frowning he sighed and turned stomping out of the room. "Just make sure he's alive long enough so I can play too!"

Gohan screamed his power shooting sky high. He was annoyed that they were treating him like he was a fun new toy. This didn't even faze them.

"Go ahead and start, Decim and Huro. I'm going to inform Prince Vegeta that the brats here. Leave some fun for Tobias and I." the blond giant grumbled, pulling a green scouter out of his uniform pocket. He placed it to his right ear and walked to a large window of the bay looking out.

Cracking their knuckles the two looked at him. "Well, kid? Go hide."

"I'm not a coward! I'm not going to hide from you!"

"Suit yourself." One shrugged rolling his shoulders. "Decim?"

"Myyyy pleasure!" The slightly taller of the two grinned from ear to ear and in a flash he was gone. Gohan's sensitive ears only picked up on the whoosh of air and suddenly he flew forward after being kicked in the back.

The teen skidded to a halt in front of the door of the bay. Quickly he shook it off standing up and spinning around.

Who he guessed was Huro looked at him confused. "There's the door, brat! Go hide make this fun or us!"

"No!" Gohan shouted again.

"Stubborn brat." Head heard Comptos chuckle from the window.

* * *

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Ok, guys I have confession. This month is going to be a hard month for me. I have an eating disorder so I'm being admitted back into the "skinny clinic" for the month. I will keep reading and writing and try to update but if not I'll have it all ready to update when I get back.**

**Hopefully I wont have to make you guys wait and get to update while I'm there.**

**Please don't loose hope on me!  
**

**Please read and review! Nothing negative always positive keep me motivated! Please don't leave without a comment!**

**Thanks, guys! Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Haha! Take** that** skinny clinic doctors I've figured out how to update on my phone! It may not be the easiest thing to do but I will do it to keep updating my story!**

**So...I'm aware that the description of the new characters might be confusing. Saiyan's are supposed to have only black hair I understand that. But that's so boreing! You can only describe a black haired person so much so I wanted to spice it up a little bit I hope you guys don't mind! **

**i also know that it might still be a little confusing but please please please bare with me it will all be cleared up soon! I had to skip a lot of fight Sences to try to speed it up so you guys arnt left in the dark! Please don't give up on me!**

**I'm sorry for any errors I suck I know.**

**please read and review! Comments keep me motivated! And it's really hard to stay motivated here at the skinny clinic I still have another 3 weeks here unless I gain atleast 5lbs and I don't want to do that ;( This chapter I'm open to any feedback! But please keep it constructive. No negativity on purpose! Or feel free to pm me with any questions, comments, concerns or suggestions! Thanks, guys!**

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

Gohan turned a sharp corner down the tight hallway. His body ached, he could have sworn he had at least a broken rib or two from this twisted game of Cat and Mouse. These Saiyan soldiers were no joke, they were strong and ruthless. They had been playing this "game" for hours now and they still weren't tiered. They hadn't even broken a sweat yet, they were having a blast. This ship wasn't as large as Vegeta's but it was still larger than any ship Bulma had made. But no matter how fast he ran or where he hid they always found him. He tried to fight back but it was useless. They were bigger and stronger than him. Gohan had to escape from this place if he didn't he was sure he would be killed.

"I wouldn't go in there." A voice said suddenly behind him.

Gohan whipped around, holding his guard up ready to defend himself. The younger solider with the light hair was standing behind him leaning against the wall with his arms crossed looking bored. He studied Gohan closely then cracked a grin. "That's the gravity room," he jerked his chin towards the room behind Gohan, that he was about to enter. "If you go in there, they'll think your ready to train. Their getting bored playing hide and seek, so if you go in there they'll start training. Trust me this is nothing compared to what's gonna happen."

The half Saiyan teen gritted his teeth and glared at the older boy. Without even thinking about a strategy, Gohan just let his anger and power overcome him. He lunged towards him cocking his fist back ready to punch. Sighing the older warrior simply took a step to the side easily missing his blow by seconds. "Earthlings are so slow..." He mumbled and grabbed Gohan by the back of his dark blue uniform, swinging him forward causing him to fly into the dark room. The lights flickered on when Gohan's flying body hit the ground hard. The white room was big, bright and and plain. A single control panel was set on the wall of the far corner. Pull-up bars, weights and other training equipment along the opposite wall. Gohan wondered how they became so strong with just those things. When he trained under Piccolo or his father he didn't use equipment, he used to land around him. Tree limbs became pull-up bars, stones were used to increase agility and boulders as punching bags.

Slowly the Saiyan followed standing in the doorway.

Gohan groaned and propped himself up on his elbows. "I thought I didn't want to come in here."

The solider shrugged. "Might as well get it over with." He turned and shouted down the hall. "Hey! He's in the training room!"

Within seconds the other three appeared in the doorway with bright smiles. Swallowing hard Gohan pushed himself to his feet and took stance again.

Comptos stepped into the room first. He had down graded his armour and scouted so now he was just in a dark blue training GI. From the way the fabric hung on his body and was stiff in places, Gohan could tell it was weighted, heavier than anything his dad or Piccolo wore. Once he was in the center of the room the leader stopped and crossed his arms, studying the banged up half Saiyan. The other three made a half circle on their side of him, beaming at their new play mate.

The giant man rubbed his scared chin finally. "No more games," he finally concluded.

The smug faces of the other three disappeared and they gawked at their leader. "What?!"

"We've been wasting time. We have real training to make up. Warm up with 500 sit-ups, 400 push-ups and 300 pull-ups and we'll take it from there," the man said and turned to the controls on the far wall of the room. With a few simple clicks of a button the bright white lights of the room started flashing red like they would in the landing bay.

"Warning! Starting 400X Gravity!" An electronic female voice chanted three times before the flashing stopped and the air got heavy. Instantly Gohan grunted falling down to one knee, trying to keep his head up from the weight that hit him like a ton of bricks. The air was so heavy it made it even hard to breath. With each breath he tried to suck in it made his ribs throb!

Decim and Tobias looked at each other and smirked but in disappointment but gave each other space to begin there workout.

Huro glared at the half Saiyan who hadn't moved from his spot. The gravity didn't bother him in the least. "You heard him," he spat. "Get to work!"

Gohan shook his head. "I can't. The gravity is too strong. It hurts my ribs."

Huro rolled his eyes. "Pain is weakness leaving the body."

"If you want to get better you need to train until it hurts," Comptos said from behind Huro walking back into the center of the room. "Your father has been going soft on you. If he had trained you correctly, you would be twice the fighter you are now."

"My father trained me to be just as strong as he is!" Gohan gritted his teeth, forcing his heavy head to glare at Comptos.

"Not strong enough," Huro grunted then moved to an opposite corner of the room to start the workout.

Comptos stared at the dark haired boy. Finally he hunched down on his heels balancing himself on his toes. Those icy blue eyes percing through his dark ones. "I'm giving an opportunity to do this on your own, kid, or I will make you do it."

Gohan's chest rose and fell with every breath he took. Slowly knowing he had no other choice, he flopped down on his back, lacing his fingers behind his head he made an attempt to sit up. His ribs screamed and his abdomen was to weak to pull his upper body up more than a few inches off the ground. He fell back exhausted. "One!"

"You have to do better than that," Comptos growled. "Zero!"

All around him the other soldiers were having no problem doing their sit ups. Decim was already starting on his pushups. Gohan sucked in another breath his face was burning red and attempted to sit up again. He only made it an inch past where he was the first time.

"Zero!" Comptos shouted again. Annoyed he stood up and began to circle the half Saiyan on the ground. "Our new teammate here is to weak to even do one proper sit up, gentlemen! So until he finishes the set I told him to finish, you all can just keep rotating through the same cycle!"

The others groaned and Gohan's stomach sank. Above him Comptos glared down at him. "You better hurry, brat, my men don't tier out. If you don't want to get beat badly again when we spar you better make them happy and finish your warm up before they have to start on their second round." He moved away from Gohan and began his own sit-ups.

Jerk. Gohan thought in his own head but then attempted again. The gravity felt like it was getting heavier but he knew he was just getting more tiered. Comptos was done with his sit-ups and half way through his pushups by the time Gohan even finished 5 proper sit-ups. His abs were already aching.

By the time the exhausted boy finished all 500 sit-ups, 400 pushups and 300 pull-ups, all with proper form, the other men were working on their 25th set. They were already, sweaty and furious by the time it came to sparring. Gohan was surprised to see that they were all at the maximum power of Super Siayans. Comptos even reached a level pasted Super Saiyan to Super Saiyan 3. That was a level Gohan had only seen his father in one time and it was only for a matter of seconds before Goku couldn't handle the power anymore and he collapsed from it. With how tiered the teen was, he gave it everything he could but he was no match for the stronger warriors. The last thing Gohan remembered before his world went dark was the younger solider, Tobias throwing a red ball of energy towards him.

Gohan gasped and jerked up but two wrinkly purple hands held him down. "Hush, boy, hush. Your alright."

Looking around, Gohan's blurry eyes finally focused on the wrinkly purple face of the old man standing above him. His breathing was fast and ragged and his heart was pounding against his chest. It was then that he realized the pain in his side from his ribs was gone. All the pain was gone. The soreness in his abdomen and arms, the bruises and scraps all over his body. They were all gone. He looked down his body to see his new Saiyan armour was ripped to shreds and almost every damaged part of his body were wrapped tightly with bandages.

The purple man's soft face smiled warmly at him and he turned around, picking up a glass of water and offering it to the teen. Unable to move the healer softly put the cool glass to Gohan's lips and he sipped the water. It felt good trickling down his dry throat. This must have been the sick bay just like on Vegeta's ship, Gohan wondered to himself when he noticed the rows of healing tanks and shelves and shelves of medicine and other medical supplies.

As he looked around he noticed Tobias sat in the corner, his feet were propped up on a nearby table and he was leaning back on the hind legs of his chair. His head was bent low in consintraction and in his hands was a rectangular device. At lighting speeds his thumbs flew around the screen of it. From the beeping sounds and melody it played, Gohan guessed it was a video game. He was surprised he didn't know aliens played video games. The full blooded Saiyan didn't notice the younger Saiyan was awake until the old healer spoke softly to him.

"Be careful moving. You are very weak right now," he cautioned.

Gohan tried not to moan in pain as he sat up but his effort was useless. Tobias looked up from his game and a goofy smile slid over his face. He didn't look tiered at from the workout earlier. "Well, sleeping beauty's awake!" He sat up straight in his chair, swinging his legs back down to the floor. "How are you feeling?"

"He's not fully healed, sir, he still needs time-" the healer started but Tobias cut him off.

"I didn't ask you, doc, I asked the kid," he waved him off.

Gohan ignored him starring at the far wall. The healer sighed under his breath and continued his work, unwrapping a wound on his leg. He remembered getting this injury. One of Decim's blasts grazed his leg leaving a severe scald on his thigh. But the would was almost healed now. Instead of the angry infected red it was before it was a soft pink. It had only happened a few hours ago. The frail old man wrapped his leg in a new bandage and as soon as the fabric touched his leg he felt an odd tingling sensation. It was soothing on his wound. The bandage must have special elements that healed wounds fast like the water in healing tanks.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" the Saiyan solider growled springing up and bounding to Gohan's bedside. In another flash he reached a hand out to cup Gohan's chin, forcing him to look up at him.

Gohan jerked his chin away gripping the blanket on his lap. "Get off." He said darkly.

Tobias grinned. "You really are Bardock's grandson. Only if I had done that to him he would have beat me to a pulp."

"Bardock is dead." Gohan growled. "And he's not my grandfather. Son Gohan Sr. Is my grandfather and even if I never met him he's still a better grandfather than Bardock would be!"

"How do you know? You never met Bardock either," Tobias took a step back, crossing his arms over his chest. His blue eyes were sparkling with curiosity.

"Gohan Sr. raised my father to be the great man he is today! Bardock had no part in it! He let his infant son be sent away to work for Frezia just like he was."

"Wrong," Tobias stated simply and Gohan blinked suprised.

"What do you mean wrong," he demanded.

Tobias laughed lightly and Gohan was shocked that it wasn't in a mocking tone. He was genuinely being nice to him. "I forgot what Radditz and Vegeta told you what happened to your father and grandfather. They thought it would be easier for your father to accept it that way but if it were me I would have told him the truth."

"What are you talking about?" The teen asked his interests were peaked now.

The older warrior turned and moved back to his chair plopin down and kicking his feet back up on the table that contained bandages and other medical supplies. He weaved his fingers behind the back of his head creating a headrest. "Vegeta and Radditz lied to your dad saying he was sent to Earth as an infant. When they realized he had no memory of Planet Vegeta it would be easier for him to think he had no memory's of it. Your dad was a kid when he was picked for a mission and sent to Earth. Bardock raised him until he was about 4 or 5.

"You see, in the old days children were tested and selected for their first missions about that time. Your dad just happened to get sent to Earth. Radditz got picked for one of the other armies with Bardock, where he was separated into a squad. They did missions either together or separate."

"Your lieing." Gohan couldn't believe what he was hearing. This guy had to have been lieing. It hadn't even been a full week yet since he had been kidnapped and he was already running thin, his brain starting to overload and break down. Besides being confused beyond belief, he was starting to feel like everything he thought was true was a lie.

"No. I'm not. Hell ask your grandfather or your uncle. You'll see them on Sunday for dinner. Vegeta has all his soldiers go to his ship for dinner every Sunday so he can have a personal progress report from leaders...Or...I could just show you..."

The last thing he said peaked Gohan's interest. He spared Tobias a glance. "Show me?"

Tobias smile widened and it was brighter than the sun. "I can show you anyone's past or present. I can even show you their future but it's not always accurate because things change all the time." He announced proudly and now Gohan knew for sure he was playing games with him. That was impossible even for a Saiyan.

He turned his head and stared back at the white wall. The healer was shaking his head slowly, preparing to bandage up his arm. "That power can only lead to trouble...memories are sacred things..." He mused to himself.

"Don't worry... He's bluffing..." Gohan muttered darkly.

Tobias merely shrugged. "Fine. Don't believe me. Sit there all confused and pouty. I was just trying to make conversation since I'm stuck babysitting you. I'll just play my game. You sit there and be miserable." He pulled the gaming system out of his pocket and it began to jiggle again.

So he did. The three sat there in silence for the next two hours while the healing bandages did their work. Gohan had healed a lot sooner than that but the old man had insisted he still needed treatment, buying him some more time. He was grateful for the opportunity to relax. While he lay there he tried to clear his mind from everything. He tried to image being home. Far away from all this ciaous. Home where it was just simple and peaceful. He knew his dad would find a way to him soon. Bulma made a ship that could get them to Namek in just a matter of days, he knew she could build his dad a ship that would find him in no time. He had faith in all of them to come rescue him.

The time of relaxation was soon interrupted when the infirmitary door flew open and the two big goons, Huro and Decim walked him. Decim grinned when he noticed the kid was awake, he came up behind him and slapped him on the shoulder. "Good to see your still alive!"

Huro rolled his eyes at his brother then glances at Tobias. "You were supposed to inform Comptos when he woke up."

"I sent him a message," Tobias waved his game in the air and Gohan realized that it must have been similar to cell phones on earth. Only he noticed this device could do way more than the average earth cell phone. He realized that it was the same grey box that Vegeta had his men use on him to make him paralyzed. He wondered what else it could do.

"You know Comptos dosent carry that thing around. He's not attached at the hip to it like you are."

Tobias shrugged. "The doc said he needed more time anyway."

"He looks fine to me!" Decim said looking Gohan up and down. "Brand new not a single scratch. Good because after dinner boss wants to squeeze in another training session."

"Another one?" The white haired Saiyan groaned. "That's three today!"

"We have a mission at the end of the week. He wants to make sure we're ready," Huro muttered, looking over Gohan's charts.

Decim looked at the teen stoney face. "You should be excited. Your first mission and its with the best of the best. You better start proving yourself to big man if you want to stay here. Vegeta said if you don't he won't send you to your grandfather's team. He's just gonna-" he ran a finger across his throat and made a gagging noise to represent being killed.

Gohan tried not to let it spook him. "What is the mission?"

"We reconed this planet acouple weeks ago for Lord Frezia," Tobias said leaning back so far in his chair it looked like he would fall over. "Bunch of weaklings but they have some kinda of protected mineral. Some of Frezia's techs think it can be used to fuel ships so- Out with the old- in with the new." He clapped his hands.

In the corner of the room, the old healer shuttered while he organized his shelves of medicine.

"Kind of like your planet, old man," Decim smirked at him. The slave nodded not turning to look at the men.

"How about you go check on your wife and see if she and the other girls got dinner ready yet," Huro grumbled, tossing Gohan's chart on the counter.

Obediently the old man stopped what he was doing and scurried off leaving the three soldiers with the boy.

Huro tossed Gohan a new uniform from a nearby closet. "Put this on. Never walk into dinner or Comptos presence looking like that."

"Comptos likes his troops to be neat and orderly," Decim plopped down in a nearby chair, snatching Tobias game from his hands. "Don't be like this kid, he's been knocked in the head one too many times. We just keep him around cause he's fun."

"Hey!" Tobias complained reaching for his game. Decim held it out of reach.

Gohan shoved his arms through the new black uniform and pulled it over his head. "I don't want to go on this mission." He stated.

"Too bad," Huro rolled his eyes, checking his watch. "You have two options kill or be killed-"

"My dads coming for me. He'll be here soon."

"Your dad hasn't even left Earth yet," Tobias said grabbing his game from Decim then tapping the side of his head. "I can see him right now. He's talking to some green freak, a bald headed guy and some HOT blue haired chick."

The other two laughed and Gohan's heart sank. His father hasn't even left earth yet? This guy had to have been lieing. He had to be.


	7. Chapter 7

**Its been awhile, guys! I'm so sorry. Between being at the skinny clinic and family emergancies...it has just been a rough while but I hope you guys haven't lost hope on me and are still with me.**

**This chapter is just a bit of filler until Gohan's first mission which I hope to post this week. I have the next 4 chapters already written and I'm pretty happy with it.**

**But I still need your motivation please! **

**So please read and review! Please don't leave without some kind of comment. Nothing Negative! Always positive! Any ideas or input is welcome! Thank you!**

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

The dining room of the ship was much smaller than the dining hall Gohan had walked passed on Vegeta's ship. The dining hall and ballroom on Vegeta's ship was twice almost triple the size of his home on Earth. The dining room here was warm and cozy with a simple dining set and China cabinets filled with glass and dishware like you would see in your average home on Earth, lined one wall. Light purple skinned slaves bustled around in the room, settling the long wooden table and putting large platters of food out in the center. Gohan's stomach growled when he saw it.

Decim and Tobias loped into the room teasing some of the female servants making them squeal or shrike. Or stealing food from the plates as they passed. Huro walked around the room slowly examining each of the purple slave's duties, making sure it was done correctly. If even a fork was slightly askew Huro would call the slave that placed it over and explain what they did wrong so they could fix it. He was making sure everything was perfect for when Comptos arrived. Gohan stood in the corner, uncomfortable around any of this.

The slaves on this ship looked much happier than the ones on Vegeta's ship. They look better fed and instead of rags they wore black and white uniforms. The younger females wore short black shirts, white button up blouses and aprons. The men black trousers, white shirts and black vests. Most the slaves here were young, expect for one older woman who wore a long dark dress with a red shawl draped over her shoulders. The woman floated behind Huro as he checked the work. After he scolded the slave, she would speak kindly to them, like a mother teaching her child. She must have been the healer's wife since on her finger there was a large diamond ring and she looked to be about the same age as him. Gohan was surprised that she was still allowed to wear it. All the slaves on Vegeta's ship had been stripped away of whatever they held previous to them. But being the oldest and probably the leader of the servants, Comptos must let the healer and his wife have more privileges.

"Attention!" Tobias suddenly yelled and the room went silent. Everyone dropped what they were doing and snapped to a position of attention, their hands behind their backs. The teen looked around confused, his arms still crossed over his chest.

Large Comptos walked into the room then, eyeing everyone as he did. He was freshly showered and energized since their training. His uniform was new and crisp leaving him as handsome as ever. Several servant girls purple skin turned an odd red color just seeing him. He spotted Gohan in the corner and glared at him. "When your superior enters a room you stand at the position of attention unless told otherwise. Do you understand, brat?" He growled.

Despite his better judgement in the back of his mind begging him to say 'yes, sir' Gohan didn't. He glared back at the man. "Whatever."

Suddenly a hand came out of nowhere slapping him upside the head causing him to stumble forward a step. The blow was so hard his brain rattled, like bowling pins rocking back and forth before they finally fall over. "Do not disrespect your leader like that!" Huro shouted.

Under his breath Gohan growled then stood straight, putting his hands behind his back. "Yes, sir."

Comptos chuckled once. "Good. At ease."

Everyone relaxed and continued what they were doing. Comptos moved to the head of the rectangular table sitting down heavily. Huro and Decim moved to either side of him. Tobias sat beside Decim. Grudgingly Gohan took a seat next to Huro. It had only been a few hours and out of all of them he hated Huro and Comptos the most. Comptos because he was just a plain jerk. Huro thought he controlled the others. Tobias was a liar. And he thought Decim was just a mindless bully.

The older women shuffled to Comptos side once he was seated. "Wine, sir?" Her voice was tender and caring like a mothers. She held a large bottle out to him so he could read the label.

He didn't bother even looking at her he just nodded and she poured the red liquid into his glass. She went around the table doing so for all the soldiers.

When she reached Gohan he shook his head. "No, thank you..."

"Drink it, kid! It's good for you!" Decim said.

Gohan shook his head. "I'm not old enough-"

"On this ship you are!" Tobias grin was bright and goofy. "I've been drinking since I was 10."

"Do what you want, kid," Comptos grumbled bored with the conversation already. "It's just heart healthy."

The old woman smiled warmly at the boy. "I'll give you a small glass to try, sir."

"Don't call me sir..." Gohan mumbled his cheeks turning a shade of pink.

Comptos slammed his fist against the table and everyone jumped. "That's her job. Quit telling her what to do and just sit there!"

The room fell silent again in shock at his sudden outburst. Gohan's heart started to beat loudly in his ears. Slowly Comptos regained his composure sitting back in his chair. Across the table Tobias began to shift anxiously. Decim shot him a glare but whatever it was Tobias couldn't hold in anymore.

"You're in a particularly bad mood today, boss."

"Prince Vegeta threw some weak punk at me 3 days before a mission. How do you think I would react?" The blond leader grumbled sourly.

"We could make him stand guard at the ship," Huro suggested.

"Hell no!" Decim said as he reached for a large slab of meat in the center of the table. "Vegeta wants the kid to be a solider! He's got to learn somehow!"

Huro looked at him. "Put that down or give it to the kid, idiot. You know the rules. Lower ranking are served first!"

Tobias snickered at Decim as he rolled his eyes tossing the meat into Gohan's plate. "That's a stupid rule."

"It's good leadership," Comptos corrected. "A good leader makes sure his men are fed first."

"Think about it, brother," Huro smiled smugly. "You get to eat before I do."

Decim darkened, sulking back in his chair. Brother? Gohan looked back and forth between the two black haired Siayans. He didn't know how he didn't see the resemblance before. They looked identical. They had to have been related, maybe even twins. Above him the woman took his plate and began to fill it with more food then she set it down in front of him. He gave her a small smile in thanks and she returned it before moving to Tobias, filling his plate as well.

"Thank you very much, Nade." Tobias winked at her flashing a seductive smile. She giggled touching his shoulder her cheeks turning a shade of pink. "Your husband better be careful or I'll steal you for myself."

That made the woman chuckle warmly. "Oh, sir, you are too much."

"Why would she want a sightseeing punk like you? Her husband was the most respected doctor on their planet I think that sounds better than you," Decim teased.

"My "sightseeing" is why all the girls want me," Tobias sighed, dreamily sipping his wine like he was some civilized king. "That and my good looks."

Decim snorted.

Huro rolled his eyes. Comptos didn't even seem like he was listening, he stared at the wine glass in his hands deep in thought.

Gohan sat there silently like he was told the duration of dinner. The team had light conversations, they talked to each other as if they were all brothers. Like this was one big happy family enjoying dinner together. Tobias and Decim were the children, making jokes or playing around. Huro corrected their bad behavior. Comptos was silent most of the meal. Only tossing in a comment here or there.

"So I'm still confused..." Decim finally said his mouth stuffed with whatever seasoned meat that was served to them. Gohan didn't recognize it but he still ate it because it was very good.

"Chew and swallow first..." Huro grumbled rubbing his temples.

Decim ignored him and looked to Gohan. "Why didn't Kakarot finish his mission on Earth and come back? I don't remember him being that strong but I know he was stronger than Radditz. He could have made it to 2nd squad."

Gohan looked down at his food. He hated being reminded that his father used to be the bad guy. The only reason he was on earth was to destroy it and leave. He would be one of Freiza's and Vegeta's goons if it weren't for his accident.

When Gohan didn't answer the goofy man, Tobias butt in. "He hit his head and forgot his entire mission." He paused and his eyes seemed far away for a moment. "Aww how cute! He made friends with them! He even married his wife at some kind of earthling martial arts torment."

Decim raised an eyebrow and looked at Gohan. "Really? Your moms a fighter too?"

Gohan felt his cheeks get hot but he refused to talk to them.

Tobias munched on a bread stick. "She's pretty tough for an Earth woman. I saw her kick some blue hair chicks butt."

Decim nodded impressed and Huro finally seemed intrigued in their conversation. "Even after he helped Vegeta destroy the Gynu Force and Frezia why didn't he join Vegeta?"

"My dad took out Frezia-" Gohan finally blurted unable to keep it in. "Vegeta was long gone by then. He was a coward after Gynu beat him and he ran back to his ship and left. My dad isn't a coward he would never leave with Vegeta."

"I wish I could have been there!" Tobias cried like a whiney toddler, tossing his fork on his plate.

"To bad we were dead," Decim sighed.

"The Gynu force is only a couple light years away," Huro grinned at Tobias. "I'm sure they would enjoy a new sparring partner."

Tobias went white and sank down in his chair. "No...I think I'm good..."

"Dead?" Gohan asked.

Decim nodded. "We've been dead for a while now. Radditz went looking for your dad to help join the army that your grandfather was creating against Freiza. When he didn't return a few months later Freiza realized what Bardock was doing. He destroyed Planet Vegeta, everything and everyone."

"Prince Vegeta traveled to Earth to find the Dragon Balls and wish us back..." Huro continued.

"But when your green friend got himself killed and the Dragon Balls were no longer on Earth...Vegeta had to go to Namek." Tobias added. "You know the rest."

"Why did Frezia find the Dragon Balls and wish the Saiyan's back if he destroyed you in the first place?"

"That's the mysterious question," Tobias muttered darkly and sat back in his chair crossing his arms. His bright, teasing mood was gone and he stared at the table in angry thought.

"He didn't wish everyone back," Huro explained. "Only the Warriors of the top 5 squads. Your dad may have been the first one to become a Super Saiyan but Comptos wasn't far behind him when he died. When Freiza realized the true power Saiyan's hold he knew he made a mistake. That's why he brought us back to make his army stronger."

"Why do you work for him? You're all cowards."

That's when finally Comptos stepped in. "So what are you going to do about it?" He asked in a dark calm voice. "You haven't done anything to try to get yourself out of here."

"That's because you and Vegeta beat me near death!" Gohan shouted childishly.

The others started to roll with laughter. Comptos just stared at Gohan shaking his head. "Did you expect us to give you a space ship and show you the door? Trust me, kid, if I wasn't under orders to keep you I would put you back in that pod and send you back to Prince Vegeta-

"Just let me go home!" Gohan jumped up. "Why am I here? Why did Vegeta come back to earth he could have just left me and my dad alone!"

The rest of the room fell silent shocked that someone would dare raise their voice to their leader. The older woman in the corner of the room gasped, a hand flying up to cover her mouth. Comptos sat back in his chair amused by Gohan's sudden outburst. "Prince Vegeta did you a favor."

"What favor?"

The old lady came up behind Gohan reaching out a tender hand. "Please, sir, sit down and relax. Finish your dinner. Dessert shall be out in a few moments."

"I don't want dessert! I want to know why I'm here! I want my dad!"

"Sit down and mind your manners!" Huro growled, his fists on the table he was on the edge of his seat.

Comptos raised a hand to keep Huro in his seat. Decim and Tobias looked between Comptos and Gohan with anxious expressions. "Earth will be gone in three months' time-"

"Vegeta calls you an 'elite team' so you'll be the ones Frezia sends! Don't do it! Refuse him!"

"Lord Freiza is not sending us to this mission. He is going to go destroy Earth himself. His plan was to find your father and the others that fought him on Namek and make them watch as he kills everyone and everything. Then he'll kill them."

Gohan went silent in shock. Beside him the slave, Nade shivered. "That evil tyrant..."

Comptos nodded at her, sympathy for her flickered in his eyes for a moment then they went hard again. "I've seen several planets destroyed like that, punk. Your dad had a choice to get out while he could. Prince Vegeta would have fought his case just like he did with you."

This time the half Saiyan didn't have a comeback. He swallowed hard and looked down at the shiny polished table. All of this seemed unreal to him. The idea of Vegeta saving his life was unreal to him. Maybe he was dead, Freiza really did kill him when he came to visit Vegeta's ship. All of this must have been a dream. Vegeta hated Goku. Even if he was desperate to have his army back there was no way Vegeta would have fought to keep Goku alive if he had come here. Slowly, defeated from this conversation Gohan plopped back down in his chair staring at the polished table.

Nade came up behind him and lay a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'll go get dessert!" She declared cheerfully before scurrying off into the kitchen.

"No-" Comptos stopped her and she looked back at him confused. "No dessert tonight for the kid or Tobias, Nade. You and the rest of the servants can clean up here then you're done for the rest of the night. We're going to train."

"What?" Tobias cried, his jaw dropping so wide it nearly hit the table. "No dessert?"

"Do we still get dessert, boss?" Decim asked worriedly, his dark eyes wide.

Comptos pushed his chair away from the table and stood. "Yes. You and Huro finish dinner and you two can train on your own. I'm not worried about the two of you holding your own in the mission this week. I'm worried about the kids-"

"It's a 5th squad mission! I won't even break a sweat-"

"Tobias-"Huro glared at the blond Saiyan. He groaned and rolling his eyes, gripping his blond and black hair in his hands.

Decim grinned widened, he leaned over to Tobias and threw a playful arm around his smaller shoulders. "Don't worry, Tobi, I'll eat a piece of chocolate cake for you."

That just made the kid whine more. Gohan watched him and sighed under his breath. The young man was older than him but acted way younger. Gohan learned not to whine about not getting dessert when he was 4 years old. Tobias had to be at least 17 or 18 and he was just a big kid. "Why am I getting punished for the new kid's bad behavior?"

"You told me before you wanted to take on more leadership roles, Tobias, so now you are. A leader will endure the same punishments and training his soldiers do." Comptos informed him.

Tobias looked up at his leader and sighed heavily he pushed himself up from the table. Gohan stayed seated dreading whatever "training" Comptos had in store for him. He could do another round of those pushups and sit-ups again. There was no way his body could take it. But he had no choice. He had to follow them or the punishment would be worse. Slowly he stood and followed the two out of the dining room and down the hall.

"Downgrade your armor," Comptos said looking back at the two as they entered the large gravity room. "Just GIs."

Obediently the two did as they were told, laying their armor in the corner of the room. Tobias glared at Gohan as they did. Gohan swallowed hard. Silently Comptos moved to the center of the room and waited from them to join him.

Tobias swung his arms, stretching them out. "So what's the warm up, boss? Let's get started." He asked when Comptos didn't say anything for a long time. He just stared at the two younger soldiers.

Finally he looked at Tobias and crossed his arms. "Tell Gohan what you saw happening to him during the mission." He said, his tone flat and emotionless.

Tobias blinked and tried to muffle a gasp. Gohan's eyes widened and he peeked at Tobias from the corners of his eyes. Tobias shifted awkwardly. "Are you su-"

"Yes. He needs to know."

Gohan turned his head to the young man confused.

Sighing heavily Tobias ran a hand through his hair. "I…see the kid getting killed…He refuses to fight…and no one can save him in time…"

Gohan's stomach dropped and his skin went cold. Comptos nodded slowly then looked at the teen. "His visions always change. Earlier you showed me what you're capable of but Vegeta told me that's nothing compared to what you can do when you're backed in a corner. Just as you are now is more than enough to carry out this mission. If you die on planet Neta then it will be your own fault."

"I don't want to do this mission." Gohan replied coolly, trying to pretend that this didn't affect him.

"You don't have much of a choice."

"My dad-"

"Is still on Earth." Tobias interrupted him. "At this very moment he's on some island talking to some old geezer..."

Gohan's cheeks flushed.

"Kakarot isn't going to save you from this. If you do not carry out this mission then what Tobias is saying will come true. You will die on planet Neta if you do not protect yourself."

"They're just innocent people! Maybe if you just talk to them they might work out a plan!"

"That's not how Lord Frezia wants it done," Tobias mumbled darkly. "We just follow orders."

"And if I order you to kill the inhabitants you will." Comptos said sharply. "You got a choice to make, kid. You and Tobias are now teammates, you will fight side by side and protect each other. I know Tobias will do whatever it takes to save you on that mission. But you need to protect him too. You can only do that if you protect yourself and fight back."

Gohan bit his lip and shifted awkwardly. He couldn't read Comptos right now. Those icy blue eyes were filled with anger and pain but also sympathy and softness. From dinner Gohan understood that even though he was stern, Comptos took care of his soldiers. But if he cared so much for his soldiers why would he make them carry out Freiza's evil missions. Those eyes made him believe that he didn't take pleasure in these missions. Gohan couldn't become like that. He couldn't let these soldiers break him. He couldn't become a mindless puppet to Frezia like they are.

"Great," Tobias rolled his eyes. "I'm dead for sure."

* * *

** please read and review! Please don't leave without some kind of comment. Nothing Negative! Always positive! Any ideas or input is welcome! Thank you!**

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z**


End file.
